The Next Quest
by AmeStrom
Summary: Link gets a letter when he turns eleven. Written for the The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition- Round 12


Disclaimer: The Harry potter series belongs to J. K. Rowling. The only profit I gain from this story is the enjoyment and experience of writing it.

Written for the The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition- Round 12

Main Prompt: Crossovers!

Game Genre: Legend of Zelda

Additional Prompt:

6.(colour) silver

8.(word) honest

11.(song) 'Glitter in the Air' by P!nk

 **The Next Quest**

 _There was a lot more to it then most thought. Or at least that is what he wanted to believe. His dreams seemed to linger like fragments of memory._

"Link! Wake up!" Aryll shouted as she bashed the door open. Link sat up rubbing his eyes still groggy from sleep. Aryll jumped on the bed with excitement. "You got a letter in the post!" She then bounced off again and bolted out of his room. Link groaned and flopped back onto the bed, arms spread wide. He had no clue as to who would be writing to him.

#

His grandma smiled at him and handed him a letter. He turned it and read the address on the back side.

"Hogwarts?"

His grandma nodded. Glancing down at his sister. "Yes, your father apparently attended it. Though he didn't say too much about it. At first, I did not believe what he told your mother and me about his abilities."

"Abilities?" chirped his sister as she leaned over the table with interest.

Their grandmother nodded - he couldn't remember seeing her with such a grave expression. "He said he was a wizard."

"A Wizard," his sister repeated in one breath of wonder.

"So are you, Link," his grandmother said as she looked over at him.

Link looked down at the letter in his hand, some sort of memory seemed to be tugging at the back of his mind. Something connected to his parents, perhaps. "Well, we better get ready to go. One of your new teachers offered to take us to Diagon Alley to get your things," his Grandma continued.

#

 _The night before he left for Hogwarts he dreamed of a magic that was._

 _Time passes, people move..._

 _Like a river's flow, it never ends..._

 _A childish mind will turn to noble ambition..._

 _Young love will become deep affection..._

 _The clear water's surface reflects growth..._

 _Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself..._

 _He was standing looking out over a lake; the wind making ripples on the still water. Looking down he could see his own reflection in the water. He wore green clothes and his ears where pointed. His reflection smiled and inclined his head towards him. A song so soothing it could be the water moving drifted through the air. He knelt down on the sandy bank and looked out over the waters. He could see a castle far off, it's pinnacles rising high above the trees._

—

 _Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?_

 _Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?_

 _Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air?_

—

 _There was a girl standing beside him. She had long blond hair and her ears were pointed. She wore a flowing gown and a headdress._

" _Link…" she whispered. "I'm praying… I'm praying that your journey be a safe one…"_

#

He woke that morning with a strange sense of longing. Shaking the feeling off he got up and dressed. They made their way to King's Cross Station. Passing through the wall was nerve wreaking at best but once they got through it wasn't so bad.

The place was packed with both kids and adults. Link hugged his sister and Grandma goodbye before haling his trunk onto the train. As he wandered down the train, he felt like this wasn't the first time he had ridden on a train. He found an empty compartment at the end where he stashed his trunk.

He pulled his wand out and examined it. It was made out of white wood with two swirls were the hilt began and a another at the end. Music and wind came to mind when he waved it.

Leaving his things, he ducked out of the compartment and started to wander up the train. He found a compartment of nervous looking kids the same age as him. There were four in total: two boys and two girls. He slide the compartment door open, making the occupants all turn to look at him.

"You all first years too?" he started.

"Yeah, I am Nigel Wolpert," said a small boy with strawberry blond hair.

"Link," Link said, shaking the other boy's hand.

"That's a strange name," spoke a black haired boy that was sitting by the window.

Link shrugged. "It's an old name." The boy looked interested but didn't press further.

"I am Eleanor Branstone," pipped up one of the girls. "This are Emma Dobbs and Malcolm Baddock," she continued, properly introducing the other two with a wave of her hand.

Link shook hands. "Nice to meet you lot." He was a bit relived to at least know a few names of his fellow students. "I'm going to continue up the train."

"Looking for someone you know?" asked Eleanor.

Link shook his head. "Nah, just curious." With that he stepped back out into the corridor, glancing into compartments as he walked.

There was a compartment with seven students all in a very boisterous moods. He decided it was best not to disturb them. He stopped at an open compartment door with three boys standing at the entrance.

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" snapped an angry voice from inside the compartment.

All three boys burst out laughing. Link had gotten in trouble for fights before, but that was because he couldn't stand bulling.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked calmly, tapping one of the bigger boys on the shoulder.

"Sod off…" growled the other boy and menacingly popped his knuckles.

Link arched his eyebrows, not intimidated in the least.

"What do you want, firsty?" sneered a pale skinned and fair haired boy.

Link could either back away or he could continue to stand up to the gang. "I don't like bullies," Link spoke with the same calm that he always had. His sister said he had a hero complex, which was most likely true.

The pale boy's sneer had deepened and he had drawn his wand.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy!" shouted a voice from inside the compartment. The boy looked torn for a moment before muttering something under his breath and storming off further up the train.

A boy with messy black hair and glasses appeared at the door. "You alright?" he asked when he spotted Link.

"Yes, I am fine," Link said with a shrug, not even fazed by the situation. Two other older students appeared behind the boy looking curiously at him.

"I am Harry Potter, introduced the boy.

"Link," Link said in return as they shook hands. The boy looked a little surprised as if he was expecting Link to react different. Link knew who he was by listening to the professor give a brief history of the magical world. But if he was any judge of character the older boy didn't like the attention. Besides, his grandmother wouldn't find gawking good manners- no matter how famous the person was. He let his gaze drift across the scar when he looked questioningly at the two older students behind Harry.

"This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you."

The rest of the train ride was rather uneventful; he mostly wandered around, talking to the other students.

#

The sorting ceremony was intriguing and rather nerve wreaking. To be judged for your greatest trait then placed in a house accordingly.

"Hyrule, Link!"

Link strolled up, sitting down on the stool and placed the hat on. There was silence for a moment before the hat spoke in his ear.

"Hmm…" the small voice spoke, making Link start. "Difficult, you have the loyalty that could rival Hufflepuff herself. But you have great courage." As the voice spoke he could hear people beginning to whisper to each other. After a few moments of thought the hat shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

He swept off the hat and handed it back to McGonagall, before walking calmly over to the cheering table. Settling down he was heartily greeted by the kids around him.

After the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor arrived, Dumbledore explained the Triwazard Tournament- three tasks with potential mortal danger.

#

The Gryffindor common room was in one of the high towers. Looking out of one of the high windows, he thought of scaling the high walls and roofs of the castle.

Portraits of people from medieval times covered the walls and moved as if they were their own persons. Even though he had only been there for a few hours he felt more at home than anywhere else in his life. But every time he saw someone do magic he had this strange feeling. It was as if he thought they were doing it wrong. Which was preposterous since he hadn't even dreamed of magic until a few weeks ago. But he couldn't shake the feeling.

#

He gripped his wand tightly as he looked up into the dragon's eyes. The creature bared its teeth as it looked down at him. Something had gone wrong, and Harry's dragon tried to go after spectators once Harry had gotten the egg. Which was why Link was now facing down a dragon, he could hear teachers and students shouting. But he didn't dare to turn away and look. Courage, that word seemed to be ingrained into the very core of his being.

—

 _Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care"?_

—

If he died here he wouldn't mind; being a hero was just something that came naturally.

The dragon's eyes looked as if they were pitch black, but he was sure that was just a trick of the light. It drew in a deep breath, its chest puffing as it breathed in, then the dragon let it out in one powerful breath of flame. He lifted his wand not to cast music but to conduct the wind. There was a sudden blast of wind from out of nowhere that threw the dragon onto its back. He felt the rush of raging flames rush over his head. There was even more shouting as the dragon keepers finally were able to get near the dragon. Several worried inquires from professors and dragon keepers once they were near him. Worried inquires from professors and dragon keepers alike assaulted his hearing.

"I'm fine," he said, shrugging. Even though that had been the scariest thing he had ever done in this life time, the incident hadn't bothered him at all.

#

 _He was standing in a temple made of marble and stone. He couldn't see his reflection in the floor, only the towering pillars. There were three precious looking stones set into a slab. The slab was set before a corridor leading deeper into the temple._

 _He wandered deeper into the temple. He could only hear his own footsteps as they echoed off the walls._

 _The inner sanctum of the temple was a large circular room with a high vaulted ceiling. In the middle of the room was a sword- its hilt was a deep blue, and its silver blade was embedded into a stone pedestal._

 _The Master Sword was a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch…_

" _Evil?" he whispered. "Is this a warning of what was to come?" He strolled forward and reached out to grip the hilt of the sword._

#

He woke up gasping, and sat straight up in bed. It was still night; the moonlight was filtering through the curtains to cast shadows on the floor. He could here the even breathing of his still sleeping roommates. He clenched his empty left hand. The dream troubled him greatly. A sinister foreboding that something dark was coming and he wasn't prepared. To be honest he wasn't scared. No, he had the courage to face it whether he was prepared or not.

That morning at breakfast he was looking down the Gryffindor table and his eyes landed on Harry. Harry was going through the Triwazard Tournament, Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived. If there was anyone that Link would be fighting side by side with, it would most likely be Harry Potter. Many thought that Harry had stuck his name into the goblet but Link didn't think so. So, standing up he walked down the table, and tapped Harry on the shoulder. The older boy turned to look at him questioningly.

"I believe you, and I will help you in what ever battle is to come." With that said Link turned and walked out of the Great Hall.

Link's next quest had begone.


End file.
